


We Will Rock You

by lollypopcsical



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Songfic, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypopcsical/pseuds/lollypopcsical
Summary: The paladins have been captured and sent to the arena by Zarkon, but it's the perfect time to try out their newest attack...(no specific timeline)





	We Will Rock You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first and probably only fic, but I wanted to share this idea! It came from an ad that existed a very long time ago...
> 
> I am convinced that at some point all the paladins would have started talking about music, and Keith had an old MP3 player on him with a bunch of songs, (why, Keith, why), and then things just escalated from there.  
(title and song lyrics owned by QUEEN)
> 
> Enjoy!

Emperor Zarkon's voice rang clear across the Arena.

"I present for your entertainment, the paladins of Voltron!" The roar which followed was deafening. The Galra were eager to see the paladins who had opposed their great empire punished in the most inhumane way possible; a fight to the death in the Arena. 

Pidge glanced at her teammates, her gaze lingering on Shiro's stiff posture.

"Uh, guys," she said into the comms, "Shiro's not looking too hot..." At her words, the other three boys turned to face her. Keith approached their leader and studied him for a few moments until he seemed to come to a decision.

"I have an idea. Pidge, did you ever get around to fixing up those nanobots you found?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you need 'em for something?" she replied, with a spark of mischief in her eyes. 

"We're gonna rock this joint." She could almost see the grin spreading across his face behind his helmet. She quickly opened a hatch in her armour, pulled out a small metal ball and tossed it to Lance, who almost dropped it.

"What the-! What'd you go doing that for Pidge!" he yelped, as Hunk snorted. She raised an eyebrow behind her visor.

"Think you can manage shooting that into one of the speakers for us?" she said, ignoring his comments. 

He nodded, and promptly shifted his bayard into a sniper rifle. The jeers, which had abated somewhat, increased with renewed vigour as Lance set his sights on the speaker and took the shot. A second later, he heard Pidge's voice in his ear.

"I'm in. Let's do this." She looked over at Shiro again, but he wasn't faring much better than before. Figures, being back in the Arena triggered an attack. She nodded at Keith for them to come together and began her explanation.

"So, I have access to the cruiser's speaker system. I'll put on the music, but you guys'll have to work the crowd, get them distracted, since I'll be messing with the volume and pitch. Then at the climax I overload the system and we book it while all hell breaks loose. Is that about right, Keith?" she asked.

"Mhmm, that's about it. I'll bring Shiro along if he's still having trouble by then," Keith said as he nodded in Shiro's direction, "but hopefully he'll be back with us by the time we need to split." The other two paladins nodded agreement, but Lance had a somewhat blank stare on his face.

"So, let me get this straight," he said, brow furrowed. "We're gonna play a song, get the Galra to sing along, then bust their eardrums and run for the exit?"

"Yep!" Pidge exclaimed.

"But..." Lance continued, "What song are we playing?" 

The other three just stared at him. Keith sighed.

"Lance, it's 'We Will Rock You', remember?" he replied. "We talked about this a month ago..." 

He glanced around the Arena, then up at Zarkon sitting in his box. 

"We've wasted enough time already. Positions everyone!" he called. The paladins formed a circle, facing outwards towards the masses of Galra raging for their blood. 

"Pidge, on the count of three...one...two...THREE!"

A brief pause, then a screech rang out, silencing the crowd. A regular beat rose over the murmur, the paladins stomping their feet and clapping their hands in time to the familiar rhythm. Several guards raced down a hall, in a vain attempt to shut off the transmission. A few of the Galra began to take up the beat, the Arena shaking as more began to join them. At the increasing volume, Shiro seemed to wake with a start, glanced at his team, and added his contribution to the swelling beat with a wide grin on his face. 

Suddenly a voice blared from the speakers, joined by Lance and Hunk as they deactivated their visors.

.  
Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day  
.

There was some increased movement among the Galra as they took in the spectacle enfolding before their eyes. Lance faced the Emperor as the words of the chorus rang out, shaking his fist in anger at the tyrant.

.  
We will, we will rock you  
.

As they began the second verse, Pidge and Keith added their voices into the mix.

.  
You got blood on your face  
You big disgrace  
.

Moving into the chorus, you could almost feel Keith's anger as he glared at Zarkon, who was watching the display impassively. At his cue, Shiro faced Emperor Zarkon to personally challenge him with the next verse.

.  
Buddy you're an old man, poor man  
Pleading with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place  
.

The five paladins almost snarled out the last line, before launching into the final stretch of the song.

.  
We will, we will rock you  
.

A faint hum began to grow stronger as they continued.

.  
We will, we will rock you  
.

The paladins glanced at each other as Pidge continued to adjust the pitch through her gauntlet to a loud whine, and then proceeded to increase it further.

.  
We will, we will rock you  
.

They paused to close their helmets once more in preparation for what would happen next.

.  
Alright  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to practice my writing, so if you liked it or have any feedback, please let me know! I'd appreciate it...


End file.
